


Walled In

by TrashHeapPro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, There are other characters but they're minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Mei accidentally walls Lucio and Akande into a room together because she was only trying to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I got on Tumblr. I'm just uploading more of my stuff on here sooooo.

Lucio amps up his speed as he skates down the street, adrenaline pumping as he hears Doomfist’s heavy footsteps right behind him. He’s been chasing Lucio for at least three minutes now and he’s getting the feeling Doomfist is pretty pissed at the DJ for stalling the payload for so long. 

“Can’t we talk about this like civil people?!” Lucio yells after barely dodging a punch. He heard the air sing as the fist shot past his head and, lets just say, thank god he used the bathroom before they left for the mission. 

“Maybe if you let me catch you first,” Akande snarls. 

“Nuh uh! I ain’t letting a guy who calls himself ‘Doomfist’ get his hands on me!”

“Lucio!” Mei calls out in the coms. “I see you! Get into the house up ahead I’ll cut him off!”

Lucio spots the crumbling, run down house up ahead and skates straight towards it. “I read you! Headed over there!” 

Akande pauses to widens his stance and his gauntlet starts to spark electric blue. Lucio is in the doorway when he releases his rocket punch sending him flying towards the DJ. Mei tries to place a wall in the small gap between Lucio and Doomfist’s spiked knuckles, but it is missed timed and closes the two them off. 

Lucio dives onto the ground when he hears the rocket punch activate and watches as Akande flies over him. He quickly turns to the door, but it’s walled off with ice. 

“Mei, the wall! Take down the wall!” Lucio places a hand on the ice block and looks back at Akande to see him regain his footing.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” Mei says into the coms. She reaches for her ice gun to deactivate the wall, but it’s not working.

“Hey,” Sombra says appearing behind Mei. 

Lucio can hear a scuffle in the coms before a very large Doomfist-like hand lands heavily on his shoulder. He slowly turns around to face the hulk of a man and raises a feeble finger. “So, uh, how about that civil conversation?” 

“Well, it would appear that I’ve caught you.” Akande smirks down at him and grips Lucio’s shoulder a little tighter. “Now it all depends if you’ve angered me enough to make me want to kill you, little DJ.”

“Hey! No need to bring my height into this!” Lucio pouts and tries to pry Akande’s hand off him. 

“Don’t tell me the famous international super DJ has insecurities about his height,” Akande chuckles. 

Lucio starts blushing and sputtering. Akande has to turn away for a hot second to school his face back to neutral. He pats, practically slams, Lucio on the back and drags him to the center of the room and sits him down on a dusty couch. Lucio coughs and fans any rising dust away from his face. He looks around the room and notices all the windows are boarded up and the stairs are smothered by large rocks and some furniture. 

“So Doomfist, huh?” Lucio starts. 

“Please, call me Akande when we’re not on the battlefield.” he eyes the couch warily and opts not to sit in it, even though he basically forced Lucio to. 

“You come up with that codename? Cause lemme tell ya, it’s such a basic name. About as creative as Batman or Captain America,” Lucio laughs, but then shuts up when he realizes who he’s talking to. 

Akande snorts. “I might have had some influence, but it can’t be that much worse than Soldier:76.”

Lucio beams when he realizes that Akande won’t beat his ass for insulting his callsign. “I’d say it’s about the same level as Reaper. Like, come on man, how edgy can one person be? Did you see him try to kill me after chasing me around the payload for like five minutes. Who yells ‘Die, die, die.’ if they ain’t the most wound up person on the planet?”

Akande chuckles. “You are quite entertaining.”

“God I’d hope so; I am in the entertainment industry after all.” Lucio rolls his eyes. 

“Then how about entertaining me later?”

“Excusemewha?” Lucio asks quickly and looks looks up at Akande, his mouth falling open.

“Dinner with me later, yes or no?” Akande raises an eyebrow at him. 

A blush rises to Lucio’s face. He covers his face with his hands in a poor attempt to hide it. “I-I-I-. Uh.” He isn’t blind, it’s obvious to anyone with a working eye that Akande is a man among men, attractive, strong, and a melodic voice to boot, but it was never brought to his attention so clearly before. Oh god, if he starts having those kinds of thoughts about Doomfist, freaking Doomfist, could he still properly operate in Overwatch?

A large hand catches his chin to tilt his head up. He stares up at beautiful eyes that seem to look right into his soul. Akande is no more than five inches away from his face and he can feel his gauntlet gripping the couch behind him. 

Akande smirks and raises a brow at the man below him. He leans in and kisses Lucio chastely. It was quick and sweet and had Lucio wanting more.

“The strong take what they want,” Akande says his lips so close to Lucio’s that they brush against each other with every word. “How strong are you?”

As if in a trance, Lucio reaches up and touches Akande’s face. Tracing over sharp cheekbones and smooth black skin. He brings him down for another kiss. Still sweet as the previous one until Akande presses in and deepens the kiss, to which Lucio is very receptive of.

It seems to last forever, until it’s gone. Lucio snaps out of his daze when he hears something heavy hit the ground. Akande is no longer towering over him, and when Lucio looks to the door, the ice is gone, but it’s been replaced with a large boulder.

“Wh- Hey!” Lucio runs to the front entrance, but is unable to make the boulder budge.

“Apologies, but I can’t have you stalling the payload for another hour,” Akande said, indifferent to these turn of events. Lucio’s heart drops in his chest, of course it was a ploy to get him to drop his guard. Almost as if he could sense this line of thought, Akande adds, “I will contact you later about dinner, yes?”

Lucio can hear the amusement in his voice. He knows he shouldn’t, but his heart jumps after hearing that and the blush is creeping back up on him. “Okay,” he said quietly. 

“Until then, little DJ.”

Lucio can hear the heavy footfalls drift away. He drops to a crouch and pushes his face into the crook of his elbows. God, he’s trapped in a decaying house, but he just can’t stop grinning to himself.

He reaches for his com and taps it once. “I’m trapped in a house; can someone get me out? There’s a huge boulder in front of it, can’t miss it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lucio pulled at the hem of his dark green sweater. Saying he was nervous would be putting it lightly. Akande had given him coordinates for a rendezvous point, but it’s just lead him off a beaten path in the middle of woods. He thinks he’s following the GPS right, if anything he can just find his way back to the car and go back to base. 

But he’d been so looking forward to this. Hana definitely knew something was up when he left. She has walked in when clothes were strewed across his room and he couldn’t decide on what to wear. He tries to brush it off as donating some old clothes, but damn that girl was observant. She said she believed him, but he knew that she didn’t. 

He was nearing the coordinates now and finally out of the dense trees. There is a near perfect circle of lush green meadow outlined by the woods he’d just come out from. He stands there in amazement for a bit taking it all in; the bright flowers spotting the shimmering green grass and the black sky filled with brilliant stars. 

He jumps a bit when he feels a hand at the small of his back. “Beautiful isn’t it,” Akande comments as he glances down at Lucio. “I’m glad you were able to find your way here, little DJ.” 

Gone was the signature gauntlet, a less threatening prosthetic taking its place. He wore a simple white dress shirt with the sleeves already rolled up, black dress pants, and a nice pair of oxfords. Now Lucio really felt under dressed with his sweater and jeans. At least his boots were nice.

“Yeah,”Lucio smiles up at him. “Yeah, glad I could make it, Akande.”

“Come.” Akande takes Lucio’s hand and guides him to some tree’s, but not so close as to be under it. He reaches into the basket he brought with him and takes out a blanket to set on the grass.

Akande gestures for him to sit and, for a split second, Lucio considers that this might be some Talon ploy to kidnap him, but thinks against it. If that were the case, Akande had plenty of time to haul him off, so Lucio opts to sit down on one side of the blanket, leaving plenty of room for Akande to join him. 

“When you asked me to dinner I was expecting something more… indoors,” Lucio says playfully. “I dunno, you just seem like a high class kind of guy.”

“Ah yes, let me, a high profile escaped convict, and you, an internationally famous DJ who also works for Overwatch, go to dinner in the city where everyone can see us together,” Akande chuckles. “I’m sure that won’t make news.”

“Hey! I’m sure you would’ve looked great in a fake mustache,” Lucio laughs along.

Akande spares a small smile at his beautiful laugh. “Are you hungry? I’ve prepared a few dishes for us.”

Lucio grins in surprise. “The great and powerful Doomfist knows his way around a kitchen?”

“You might be surprised at all the things I can do,” Akande says lowly, gripping Lucio by the chin. 

“So is knitting in your repertoire?” Lucio says without missing a beat. God he was glad he could get that out. The innuendo short circuited his brain for a quick second. Was he blushing? He felt like he was blushing.

Akande is shocked stiff at the question before chuckling at Lucio’s good humor. “No, but my mother taught me how to sew. Said that even if we were rich we should at least be able to sew buttons to a shirt.” Lucio nods in agreement at the wise words. Of course, Lucio had to learn how to sew because he wasn’t born rich and it’s not like they could afford new clothes all the time. 

“I’ve cooked some Nigerian food. I was taught when I was young by our house chef. First is Suya,” Akadne pulls out a tupperware full of skewers of intricately spiced cuts of meat. He takes out two plates and places one in front of Lucio and one in front of himself. He plates the Suya and offers Lucio to try it.

Lucio grabs a skewer and takes a bite out of it. He hurriedly chews it, looking at Akande excitedly while doing so. “This is really good!” He takes another bite, savoring it this time. “Aw man, if only we could have food like this back at base.”

“Perhaps you should come by the Talon headquarters sometime. I’d be happy to make it for you again.” Akande smirks at him and takes a bite out of his own skewers.

“Haha. Big man got jokes.” Lucio rolls his eyes at the offer, but still enjoying the food provided to him. 

Akande stares at Lucio enjoying the food he made and he feels like his heart rate might be picking up. He cups the side of Lucio’s face, causing the DJ to look up at him. “You seem to have some food stuck right….” He trails off as he leans in to kiss him. He nips and licks at Lucio’s lips in askance and he is gladly allowed entrance. The kiss is one of flair, the spices of the skewers still on their tongues. Akande pulls away slowly with Lucio following him for more. “-there.”

Lucio rolls his eye, but grins at the cheesy move. “Yeah, I was eating, of course I got food in my mouth.”

“Cheeky.” Akande smirks and starts to lean in again. 

The sound of gun fire pulls them apart immediately. Akande is quick to get to his feet and stand in front of Lucio. Before long, Soldier and Reaper make it out of treeline yelling and shooting at each other. D.Va bowls through trees and puts up her defense matrix to eat Reaper’s shots before they can land on Solider. 

“What have you done to Lucio?!” She yells at Reaper.

“I don’t know anything about your boy! Tell me how you found Doomfist’s location!” Reaper yells at the two of them. 

“We don’t know anything about that! Now give us back our medic!” Soldier yells, sending helix rockets through Reaper’s ghostly form. 

“The old man speaks the truth girly,” Sombra says appearing on top of D.Va’s MEKA. 

“I would recommend you get off her,” Ana said already having Sombra in her scope. 

“What is the meaning of this!” Akande yells at the group of people. They all turn to the sound of his voice and the Overwatch team are taken aback by Doomfist’s attire. “Explain yourselves!”

“Where’s Lucio?!” D.Va yells back undeterred by his presence.

“Right here?” Lucio says with a slight wave of his hand. Standing next to Akande makes him feel small, like really small, he doesn’t even reach his chin. He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment of being caught in this kind of situation with Akande, but at least they didn’t see them kissing, right? Akande doesn’t seem to care too much about how embarrassing it was, but more furious that their dinner was interrupted. 

“Lucio!” D.Va cheers, merely happy that her friend is safe and sound. Lucio looks up at Akande and pats him lightly on the back before jogging over to Hana. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Lucio asks, curious as to how they tracked him. 

“Well we saw that the Overwatch vehicle you took out was parked near the woods and I thought you might be in trouble,” D.Va says with a questioning tilt of her voice as she looks at Akande over Lucio’s shoulder. 

“Oh uh, I was just out,” Lucio shrugs keeping away from the subject that he was here with Doomfist, both of them in casual clothes, sitting on a blanket, under the stars. Oh this was going to be hell to explain later. 

“And,” Akande says looking at his team. “Why are you here?” 

“You went out in casual clothes with no reasoning and no backup. Thought it would be a good idea to make sure you didn’t get into trouble,” Reaper states. “But it would seem that you’re not the one getting into trouble.” He looks over to Lucio’s sheepish form as Ana and Jack’s eyes bore into him. 

“I do not need you keeping tabs on me,” Akande snarls at Reaper and Sombra. He sighs and pulls Lucio off to the side to talk to him. Solider starts to raise his pulse rifle, but is cut off by Reaper’s shotguns and a slow shake of his head. 

“I apologize for the disruption, I did not think I would be followed,” Akande said looking regretful at the outcome. 

“To be fair, my team helped disturb so I’d call us even,” Lucio smiles up at him. 

Akande’s heart flutters at the sight and takes Lucio’s hand in his. “Please keep the food. I made it for you.”

“Oh,” Lucio says scuffing the dirt. He was a little disappointed to have to separate from Akande so soon after meeting, but its not like they could just continue their dinner. “Yeah, with pleasure,” he tries to add a teasing spin to it, but it falls a bit flat.

“I’ll make up for it,” Akande tries to amend. “I’m thinking maybe a yacht next time, at least that way we can see them coming.” Lucio perks up at the mention of a next time and nods enthusiastically. 

Akande steps to block the view of Lucio from both their teams and gives him a quick kiss while no one can really see. Lucio wants to give him a kiss in return, but knows that that kiss was already pushing it and refrains from doing so again. Akande gives him one last smile before turning on his heels, heading back to his team. 

“We’re leaving,” Akande commands, walking past them without looking back to see if they’re following.

Once Talon is out of ear shot, all heads turn to look at Lucio.

“I can explain?” he says with little to no confidence in his words.

“Oh can’t wait to hear this during your debrief tomorrow,” Ana says looking at him smugly.

“I don’t have a debriefing scheduled for tomorrow,” he said confused. 

“You do now.”

Lucio hangs his head and nods lamely. “Yeah guess I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Reaper was so tired. He just barely dragged himself back to base, damn Reinhardt and that giant hammer of his. He gives a tired greeting to Sombra in the kitchen before doing the fastest double take of his life. Thank god he’s half dead, cause he might have just snapped his own neck with how fast his head swiveled. 

What’s Overwatch’s DJ doing here?! At Reaper’s consistent staring in his direction, Lucio gives a short wave, looking a bit sheepish while doing so. 

Reaper just stomps in, glaring at Sombra and Widowmaker as they just lounge in various chairs and couches around him. “What is he doing here?!” He points a claw at Lucio. 

“He was invited,” Widowmaker said, turning the page of her book. 

“The sunshine of Overwatch agreed to join us?” Reaper asks confused. He never thought he’d see the day such a wholesome young man would chose a terrorist organization over a hero group like Overwatch. He turns to scrutinize the young man to which Lucio shies away from. 

“Non,” Widow simply replies. “He was invited for dinner.”

“Dinner?” 

“And thank god for that, too,” Sombra said loudly over the food in her mouth. “I swear, this is some of the best food I’ve ever had.” She kisses the tips of her fingers before turning to the kitchen. “My complements to the chef!” 

Reaper looks at the stove and feels like he’s been transported to an alternate reality. Doomfist in an apron. Cooking for the team. He just stands there in shock and Sombra laughs at that.

“I know right,” She said picking up another chunk of meat. “Would’ve never expected it from the great Doomfist.” Akande growls lowly at her and she quickly raises her hands in surrender. “Not that it’s a bad thing. Come on, Gabe. Take a seat, have some food.”

He looks at Widow to get her take on this. She looks up at him and pops a bit of meat into her mouth. “What can I say? The man has talent.”

“Yeah, man.” Lucio finally says. “You should have some food while you can. I doubt the possibility of this happening when I’m not around.” 

“And right you are, Lucio.” Akande said handing Gabe a plate of food. 

Gabe sits himself next to Sombra on the couch mechanically, still trying to process these events. “And everyone’s okay with him being here?” He asks looking at Lucio. 

“With food like this, who am I to argue?” Sombra grins at him. “Besides, why not show a little love for Akande’s love?” she said waggling her eyebrows at Lucio. He blushes and looks down at his plate of food, scooping a large portion into his mouth. 

“How are you even here anyways?” Gabe asks. “Jack and Ana would have you in lock down for running off into the night with Doomfist. Unless they’re getting soft in their old age.” He chuckles menacingly.

“76 wanted to, but Ana said he can put me in lock down when he stops sneaking off during battles to make out with you,” Lucio said with a smirk. Gabe grumbles and lifts his mask slightly to shove food into his mouth. 

“Are you planning on going back to Overwatch tonight?” Widow asks not looking up from her book. “If you don’t leave soon, your sitters might come looking for you and no one wants that.”

“Actually I’m staying the night,” Lucio says cheerfully. “It took some coaxing, but I eventually convinced them.”

Sombra grins widely at this information. “Sure thing. Just make sure not to wake the whole level with your nightly activities.”

Lucio starts sputtering and stands with his plate. “I’m just going to be over there,” he says pointing towards the kitchen. 

“Yeah that’s right. You go over there,” she said smugly as Lucio backs away.

He approaches Akande cautiously while he’s cleaning the kitchen. “They’re a bit different than what I expected,” he said, leaning against the counter. “Except Reaper, he’s pretty much exactly what I expected.”

“Even evil needs to take a break sometimes,” Akande said, putting a plate away. He allows Lucio to feed him some food before continue to clean out the sink of dirty pots and pans. 

“I’m kind of surprised this thing between us worked out,” Lucio said, scuffing the tip of his shoe to the tiled floor. “I’m glad.”

“As am I,” Akande replied wiping his hands off a towel. He turns to Lucio, which prompts the DJ to put his plate of food on the counter. He leans down and gives Lucio a little kiss before he is pulled down for more. 

Lucio giggles as he is lifted and place on the counter. Even sitting on the counter doesn’t make him at Akande’s eye level and he puffs a little bit at that. Akande ignores this and presses more kisses to Lucio’s lips, of which he happily returns. 

“Hey! None of that nasty shit in the kitchen,” Sombra shouts at them, peeking in from the kitchen doorway. “We make food in here!” Akande growls at her while Lucio covers his mouth, giggling into his fingers. 

“Come.” Akande grabs Lucio’s hand and leading him out of the kitchen. “We may be able to find privacy in my quarters,” He said pointedly at Sombra. 

She waves at them as they disappear down the hallway, grinning to herself. “Maybe he’ll stop being such a hard ass now that he’s getting some ass, yeah?” she asks turning to her other teammates. 

Gabe is midway spooning more food into his mouth before he got interrupted by Sombra’s ridiculous question. “Don’t know. What I do know is that kid can come over whenever the fuck he wants if Akande makes this good shit every time he does.”

Widow raises her glass in response. “Agreed.”


End file.
